Sheridan the bat
" I gave everything for being what i am... So why you are so great without paying any price?" Sheridan to Sonic phisical description Sheridan is a brown bat (specifically a megabat) that wears white elegant clothes with a big furry collar and a long cylindrical hat, he wears a monocular. Story sheridan's past is more less a mistery, nobody except his most trusted companions know his origins or his real name (but maybe his true name is truly Sheridan) the known things about him begin when he was very young and are not good things, he was kidnapped for being used as a cavy by a secret branch of G.U.N. That was afraid of the incredible powers of "mobians" and tried to make weapons against them, and use the anthropomorfic animals as very resistant cavies. he wasn't alone but there were four other mobians which becomed his best friends and the only light in that moment of darkness, frost, and pain... Their names were: Gann the horse, Chio the ermine, Jagra the cat and Sabre the lizard. is unknown how many years they passed and how much their bodies have been consumed by the experiments but a day a younger Ivo robotnick (not yet known as eggman) attacked the labs and tried to steal G.U.N.'s equipment, the cavies escaped in the crossfire and went to live in the wild. Everything was going well since they began to have strange symptoms: Sheridan began to lose the control of his body, Chio becomed ugly and aged prematurely, Gann was tormented by pain, Jagra becomed blind and Sabre lost her emotions. the experiments had been so cruel that they were slowly dying... But a day when they were wandering in a forest a curious figure emerged from the darkness... A tall young man with a green suit and a business tie. "follow me if you want to live" he led them to an old an enormous building: seven black towers with a bigger one in the middle, "this is the old fortress, a place where hopeless people like you can find their true selves..." Inside after an enormous hallway they saw an enormous black wolf sitting on a throne, "good night, i see that you have already met my assistant, Marquis... I see you are in a very bad condition... Not right... Not equal... I will help you... But you'll have to keep a promise... Will have your lives back... But i will dispose of them as i wish... Do you accept my little pact..." They accepted, the misterious wolf put them on five stone tables and began to chant their pupils becomed heavy... And everything sunk in darkness... They don't know but the mysterious wolf chanted all the night, with an evil grin on the mouth and the head full of vengeful thoughts... the morning after they woke up... No more pain... Sheridan could move his arms and... Chio was beautiful again... Jagra was so happy... And Sabre was laughing with him... "I see that you are fine... Well my name is Alahastor, lord of the fortress, i live here alone with my humble servant marquis... And my dear son thornley... Oh yes... Do you remember the pact you did with me last night? Well now i think you shall... Know... You are officially my devoted servants, my... Puppets... I gave you life and now you have to spend it for me... Oh and don't try to rebel..." he waved his hand and Gann's arm becomed stone but returned normal with another movement of Alahastor's hand "understood? Now my dear minion will lead you to your new home... and you can't go around with those horrible clothes... Have a life of your own, but sometimes i will... call you... if i need your services... And... Can you look at my dear son, Thornley, stop hiding in the shadows..." A young wolf with a grey clothes and a hood went out of the shadow of a corner "now i have to leave" Alahastor said, "enjoy!" And left the room. Life among humans marquis led them to a big mansion, here they found new clothes and weapons,that very couriously were made of their measures... After a few weeks of self complaint Sheridan decided that it wasn't their end, yes,they have been enslaved by an evil lord and they had to look after his creepy son... That has not spoke for all the time... But... They were still alive! Wasn't it beautiful? What they can do... What what... "We have tofind a job" he said and everibody looked him with surprise on their faces "are you kidding?" Said Chio "no my dear, but i now that Ermines of saimore, like you, are educated since chilhood to be gardeners, and you Gann weren 't you a blacksmith? Sabre, you are strangely so full of emotions can't you be some kind of artist? I-i know ehm... Something, in fact a lot of things about history so... Antique trade? and you jagra, you could be my assistant... The only problemis mr... Marquis that, exactly i don't..." "Don't worry battysqueak i've my work to do..." So, despite some problems at the beginning after a few weeks in four different towns they began to work... Of course with some problems but... in a little time citizens understood that the new visitors weren't so bad (the towns were all inhabited by humans) and they began to gain a little money, Sheridan was so happy, his antique shop was going quite well... He was lying on his bed ready to sleep when a voice echoed in his head... "come... Come to me as fast as you can... Well very fast..." That voice was Alahastor's, Marquis was already on the doorstep "my master is waiting for you, i think that will be better if bring some weapons, ossequi..." they went to the old fortress and Alahastor was waiting... "What is the matter..." "Master" said him,"you forgot to call me master, Sheridan... I think that you have to give a look outside" his hearth becomed as hard as stone "G.U.N.... What kind of business you have with that scum..." "Nothing intresting, but, i will like if you drive them away... Possibly injuring them..." "B-but" "don't worry, they won't recognise you... " he said to everibody "my dear children... A thing i didn't said to you... You aren't only alive but you have new powers..." he threw an axe to chio... She was fine... But the axe was passed through her... she was smoky and transparent... "Immateriality" said Alahastor he kicked Gann's belly, he fell but... He didn't felt pain... "immune to pain..." He tried to smash Sabre with his fist, she avoided it, "you are quite fast..." "W-wait! Don't strangle me!" shouted Jagra, and remained surprised of what he said ."you have a very keen eye..." Alahastor passed his hand through Jagra's body and it disappeared while the true cat was in the other side of the room... "And have power over illusions..." "sheridan, demonstrate me what you can do..." the bat becomed terribly enraged, he jumped and smashed Alahastor's face, the wolf flew for half the room, "you are very strong, and you have some degree of control over negative energy, you are quite a strange guy..." His hand was cracking of violet energy... "Go my children, give me fun..." meeting with sonic in the following weeks they fought many times G.U.N. But fortunately nobody recognised them... Months and years passed and their lives continued almost normally, if not for a strange encounter Sheridan did in a forest near the city of Doloplokos while following a G.U.N troop, but this wasn't important. One night Alahastor called again "this time i have a little surprise for you my chilren... Come..." They went to the old fortress, "what is thy wish... Master..." Said Gann full of disgust "my dear minions, this night you will doyour first important mission... Retrieve something for me... You will recognise it..." "Ehm can i ask where exactly?" Said Jagra "i think you know doctor Ivo Robotnick... He has something i need... Absolutely..." meanwhile somebody you know was running after another famous person "put your hands off that emerald eggman! You are so boring sometimes!" "Well, well, blue rat this is curious because i want to do something veeery funny gah ah ah ah!" "(sonic murmurs) always the same story..." The two enter in eggman's outpost, after destroying tons of mechas, avoiding deadly lasers and stupid traps, collecting hundreds of rings sonic arrived in the main room of the outpost... all was hot and confused, who was he, what was he doing there, why was everything so painful! "you are safe, stay calm..." A friendly voice said, he opened his eyes and reality hit him like an hammer, he was in a very untidy room with books everywhere and any desk was full of sheets, "well, i see you are awake" somebody said, he turned his head, there was a very unusual person sat on a chair, it worn strange white clothes a long hat and a ridicolous furry collar, but his eyes were serious and determined, one of them was even behind a monocular. But the strangest thing was that he was a bat... Brown with ears and pointy nose, and in that moment he remembered, he was blue. "Who are you?" He said "wait, don't be so fast, first, can you remember who you are?" "I-i am... Sonic, sonic the hedgehog..." "Very good, i am Sheridan, the bat, i found you outside in the snow, can you remember anything else?" He forced his mind, he used all his strenght... A weak breeze, a great emotion... But nothing more "n-nothing else" "hmm... At least you remember who you are... Now is better for you to rest..." "No, no thanks... Sheridan... I-i'm fine..." Sheridan looked at him with surprise "we found you badly injured, in the snow, and you are already fine! Ha! We know another thing of you now: you are very strong!" "Wait, you spoke at the plural,is there someone else here?" Said sonic "yes, but now they are out, if you are able to wait since midday they will return, now what you want to do?" what he wanted most? "Exactly where are we?" "Oh, ehm well this is a very big mansion with lots of rooms..." "No i'm speaking of the outside" said sonic "you are quite an adventurer... Well let's do that." the mansion was very big and so covered of ivy that was impossible to say of what colour it was, around it was a garden, very beautiful and well cared, everything was on a small hill surrounded by a deep forest and not very faraway there were vast plains and the town was barely visible in the white of the snow. "there live humans" said Sheridan "but i think you'll have to wait for them, they are quite uneasy with people like you and me, they accepted us after a while and now we live peacefully toghether. This may sound bad but in fact humans are fantastic." Sonic felt a strange sensation, a mixture of fun and anger... What he had against humans? "Of course humans do bad things sometimes, but they will always try to fix any problem they've caused." had sheridan understood what he thought? They heard the door of the mansion closing, a very young wolf was on the doorstep, he worn grey clothes and a hood, his yellow eyes were shining under the hood. "Thornley?" said sheridan quite surprised "you are outside? This is awes... Ehr ehm, what's the matter?" The wolf remained silent but looked at sonic, his face was incredibly sad, like if somebody had drained all the happiness from his heart... It was incredibly frightening but sonic felt compassion for that creature, Thornley looked at him and smiled, a very simple smile, free from anything else... Just a honest smile. Sheridan remained petrified and sonic heard him murmuring something... "Boooosssss!" Somebody shouted, a black cat, he worn a pair of glasses and a long and heavy violet scarf that covered completely his mouth and chest, "i did it i did it!" He shouted, "What, Jagra what? Said Sheridan, the Blue innocent eyes of the cat remembered somebody to sonic but... Who, who had the same innocent, cute and deep blue eyes... "i sold that old painting!" "Ah, perfect, for how much?" "Thirty! What's the matter... b-b-boss..." "That painting was a hundred times more precious! Why every time i leave to you our shop you always sell the antiques for a so poor price!" He seemed quite upset, he saw a shiny thing moving... SBAM! A shovel hit Sheridan's face and he fell "useless antiquarian! Is this the way of threatening your assistant?" "Chio... I'm... Put down that shovel... Please..." Said Sheridan "mhhh always the same scene, women weren't so rude at my times..." A tall brown horse with long hair and a blacksmith outfit said to a young white ermine with a bandanna "Gann, at this times men are not so rude and are not absolutely like this parody of a girl!" "girls aren't so silly ma'am" said a small lizard in purple clothes, why all that people sounded so familiar, he noticed a smile on sheridan's face. "my dear sonic, those, ladies and gentlemen you see are my formal companions, the cat at your left is my dear assistant Jagra, (hi, sir) the ehm... Sweet and cute lady ermine is Chio, she is a gardener (the best of this country, man!) the horse in front of you is Gann, blacksmith and craftsman (Gann looked at sonic in a so shadowy way...) and the lizard near him is Sabre, the artist of the group, (pleased to now you, blue hedgehog... Blue...) and you have already met Thornley, Thornley... (He was looking at sonic in a so creepy way...) well i think that thornley studies all the day, completely silently... Ehm sonic, you have an amnesia right? So way you don't look after Thornley, maybe you will remember something... He stays always in the library..." Thornley looked at sheridan and left the table... "i noticed that Thornley smiled at you... So i thought... But if you want to do otherwise..." Sonic remembered what he felt for that child, compassion and a strong will for helping him, that sensation was truly familiar... at two o'clock he opened the door of the library, a very old place, the bookshelves reached the top of the room, he wandered for a while in that labirinth of paper and found Thornley, he was reading some kind of tome about some kind of math or geometry, probably wasn't very fond on words but numbers weren't the same thing? "Umf, what you want hedgehog, i was fine even without your help" his yellow eyes were pointed on him, "d-don't worry i won't disturb you" Sonic said, thornley looked at him in a half of rage and mocking "perfect, i thought that a so fast guy like you will get... Bored in a library" so fast... What he meant... Hours passed, sonic remained there, he began to feel like a mummified ibis in a museum... And Thornley was still... Reading... But this time a book in a strange language that truly seemed ancient sanscrit... Sonic was sure that wasn't very good passing all the day like this, at least not for a child. "Thornley, i have a beautiful idea" thornley answered in some kind of ancient language but was sure that he wasn't happy "would you mind stopping reading for a while, just for going outside for half an hour?" "...are you serious..." "Ya, i think it will be awes..." From where that words went out? "ready to go!" Answered Thornley, "cool!" he said, a question exploded in his mind, who was he? Who was sonic the hedgehog? Why he felt that personality coming out... "Eeehm... Everithing good?" Said the small wolf, "y-yes, let's go!" The forest was calm and surrounded by the mystic light of the evening... They were walking on a stone road, long forgotten by time, "truly a beautiful place... Do you come here usually" "very usually" said thornley, he looked more easy there, he seemed even happy. They played a lot and time passed, sonic was running after him, he truly liked running... Why, was even this a sign from his forgotten past? Thornley disappeared behind a huge mossy stone... He was about to take him... When someting huge descended from above... it was a big red bird with a violet beak and small blue eyes, it had a line of spikes on the head and didn't seemed well intentioned... It shrieked "kaeeeeeeeah!" And charged, sonic avoided the attack sliding left, then kicked the face of the bird, it shrieked furious and attacked again, sonic jumed on his back and grabbed its neck, then he held it, the giant chicken hit the rock and fainted. Why all that combat moves where so familiar... "Keeeeeeah!" another bird... No many birds, the entire family had come and they were all attacking... " stop!" The birds stopped Thornley ran in front of them, the monsters were very upset, one of them attacked him but Thornley didn't run "i said you to STOP!" the monster was thrown away by a bright light, the others flew away scared. "Now can you understand why i don't speak very much?" That thing was incredible "wh-what..." "Were them? They were croccatrices, quite common here, not so dangerous", " n-no, that... Power"Sonic said "Sheridan can explain it better than me... let's go home, quite funny noon" in fact it had been funny... Yes, fighting evil monsters was funny. They were near the mansion when they said him, a young human with a green smoking, Thornley returned cold and serious. "Where are the others, Marquis?" "they are quite busy now, your father ordered me to take you two under my protection..." He politely shook Sonic's hand "ossequi, mr sonic" it looked him in the same way a snake watches a mouse... "would you mind if i bring you to MY house... Or better my master's..." They followed him to the other side of the forest, everything becomed silent and even the wind stopped... Thornley becomed extremely nervous and his yellow eyes were even more sad. They walked for a long while since an enormous tower appeared in front of them, it was all black and looked perfectly regular, like it wasn't made of stone bricks... "My dear Sonic, this is the old fortress, my home and my master's: Alahastor the wise." the tower he saw wasn't the only one, there were many other towers around a huge one, so tall that probably touched the clouds, "hide!" Shouted Marquis and pushed them in a bush, something very fast passed over them "what was that?" Sonic said "a small nasty mosquito..." Marquis answered, "ehm, so?" Sonic Asked again, "somebody that is trying to do the little fox with us, but is not so intelligent to understand..." "Little fox?" What Marquis meant? Meanwhile somebody was watching them from above... Behind a pair of goggles, "where are you Sonic? What kind of business you have with that strange people..." That scene was haunting him from a lot of time... Sonic unconscious being dragged away by a strange dressed bat while he, miles prower known as Tails was unable to do nothing because was surrounded by the flames of the exploding outpost... And what was that thing Eggman injected into sonic? And bigger mistery: what was that shiny thing, so similar to a chaos emerald but with a so different... strange light... And what it did to Sonic... They entered in the main tower, the hallways were very bright, even having no torches. At the end of a long corridor they arrived in front of an enormous door: it was at least five meters tall, black and perfect, like everything inside there, but it had just an enormous simbol on. Marquis seemed strangely uneasy. The door opened silently, without doing any noise, "come in" a voice said, it was strong and quite frightening. In the main room there was a wolf, black and enormous " so you are the new one... Marquis said me you've lost your memories, Thornley, have you found another friend?" Thornley was terribly nervous, "ehm, who are you exactly and what is this place... Of course if i can ask because..." Sonic said "i'm Alahastor, and this is my fortress." "Ok..." Sonic answered "Sheridan and the others are my assistants, i saved them, and now they are helping me as a sign of gratitude... They are very useful now, i'm growing old and weak..." Strange, he seemed quite young and strong... But he had an ill shadow under his eyes, that were yellow and shiny like Thornley's... " can i show you something?" He pointed the window with his finger, Sonic looked: an army of mechs and tanks was under the outer wall of the fortress, that was defended by... Many... Many black creatures, there was a huge mass on the ground and swarms in the sky...uh? Jagra? the cat... No... many Jagras were... flying... They formed an enormous cloud around the invaders... A white lightning... A tank exploded... Wasn't it Sheridan? At the same time a small tornado was causing havoc in the mechs' ranks and what wasn't destroyed by it was finished by Gann's hammer, and an immaterial Chio was using properly her shovel. "A-a b-battle" all the noises suddenly returned, like if somebody had switched on a radio... Sonic felt a strange sensation... Like... If... He had to jump from that tower, land on a flying monster, and throw himself into the battle then... What... He felt only a breeze... "Have you seen hedgehog? This is what my children do for me, i'm not intrested in why G.U.N. Is angry with me, but i won't let them conquer me! Now... Marquis, escort them into a safe place, possibly underground..." Marquis led him and Thornley into the dungeon, and strangely the cells had no iron bars... They waited there for a long time and sonic was tormented by that sensation... Something wanted to go out... He constantly felt that breeze... What it meant? KABOOM! Something dug a hole into the wall... "RUN!" Shouted Marquis he took thornley's hand and ran for the stairs, red eyes were shining in the hole in the wall... A white glove, black fur, golden rings... "Give sonic back..." A deep voice said, "mh, always so direct... you didn't ask for a compensation... Possibly in jewelry..." said the woman near him, "NO RELATIONS ADMITTED WITH HOSTILE MEATBAGS!" There was even a robot... "Well, well yhe bad guys are here..." Said Marquis, his hands becomed long violet claws "mhhh... I'm very... Hungry... (Licks his lips)" "disgusting..." Said Rouge, "Omega, follow Sonic, we'll finish this abomination." "NEW MISSION: FIND BLUE HEDGEHOG, MERCY INCLUDED." it ran after sonic, marquis tried to block it but was hit by a red beam, it flew for half the room "mhhhh chaos energy... You are VERY INTRESTING!" He ran at an impressive speed against shadow, pushed away Rouge with his tail, and tried to bite Shadow with his new dragon head... The theets met the flesh... A scream of pain... A punch... The monster was thrown away, green poison was on Shadow's arm... Rouge kicked the monster's face And ran near Shadow while the monster was unconscious... the drops of poison evaporated when they touched the floor "this is not good Shadow, is better if we..." "I'm fine thanks, it doesn't hur..." He fainted... "Shadow! Shadow!" "He can't hear you..." strong arms hugged her, the face of the monster was long, violet, with red eyes... "Now shut up while i eat..." His claws closed on her neck And she felt her energies being sucked away... Everithing sunk in darkness. "COME THERE, I NOT WANT TO BECOME VIOLENT WITH YOU SONIC!" That robot was danedly fast... They arrived in a big room... Damn! Two mechs were blocking the way what do do... That breeze becomed a wind, the wind storm, tornado, hurricane... He was free... He was fast... Very fast... The fastest thing! He hugged Thornley then he ran, he avoided the projectiles and destroyed the two mechs in a nanosecond, he left an amazed Thornley in front of the door, he ran away, " now, my dear can, is time to recycle you!" " SURREND SONIC, I AM YOUR FRIEND, STAY CALM AND FOLLOW ME..." "Follow you? The only friends i have are the people you are attacking!" He... Spinned... That wind... Now he was part of it... He felt the speed flowing throughout his body with the strenght of a missile! A blue sphere hit E123 omega, it grabbed his arm... It was cracking of electricity. "SONIC, IF YOU NOT WANT TO FOLLOW ME WIlINGLY I WILL USE SOME STRENGHT!" his left arm becomed a machine gun, the blue sphere passed through the projectiles, but before it could hit the robot sonic was grabbed by the right arm... "I GOT YOU, SURREND." The iron claws were strangling him... What to do? Something hit Omega's face, the robot left him, and he used again the spindash. Omega fell down and Laid inconscious, if a robot can be inconscious... He looked behind for his savior... Wha... Nobody... What happened? Who saved him? he felt a terrible pain, he looked at his arm, he was hit by a projectile or two... "Are you okay?" Marquis said..."no, you are not..." He took a big golden ring, it had to be extremely precious! He put it on sonic's arm, it shone and disappeared... What! It was so preciou... The injury was slightly less painful... "What was that?" "a power ring. Very useful in medicine, it can heal minor injuries and if you have enough of them... They can even prevent you from death... But they are damnedly easy to lose! Now is better if you follow me..." Marquis' office seemed more an hospital than anything else... There were beds... Medical instrumentation and books about medicine and anathomy... Uh "Sheridan!" the bat was sit on a bed, he didn't worn his usual white clothes and looked more than frightening... His torso was muscular and very thin... But it was covered of long white scars... He was covering with a hand a big one near the stomach... "hmmm good morning s-sonic... Nghhh excuse me... I'm not... In..." "Sheridan stay calm, always that scar..." Why was Sheridan covered of scars? Were they souvenirs of old battles? No... They were scars made by... A long sharp blade... Something... like a medical bisturi... "Sonic excuse me, would you mind sleeping while i cure Sheridan?" "Y-yes..." Marquis eyes were so deep...confortable...Sonic felt extremely calm and fell asleep on a near bed. "No news about sonic or shadow?" Said amy worried "mhhh hhh even Rouge and Omega had not returned..." Tails said, "why i have to stay there! I want to crush that bat face that defeated me today!" "Knuckles stay calm! That bat is not a piece of cake! And the others are the same!" "aaaah! I can't stay there now knowing that sonic is in their hands! maybe they are torturing him..." Sonic woke up, he had some bandage around his arm, he was in another room: everithing was brown and wooden, there was near to no furniture and all the light came from a big window, there was a small piece of paper on the table "mr. Sonic the hedgehog, i hope you are fine, i'm not. But don't worry, Marquis is doing his best... He left to you some power rings. The others are in the main room at the second floor. Sheridan" there were ten golden rings on the table, but where he can put them? He touched one, it disappeared with a "dling" that sound... Was... Very familiar... a symphony... He left the room and... Gah! A huge black monster was on the doorstep... Was tall and... Slimy... With big arms and small legs, it was very similar to a gorilla. It had no face, just a small, conic head with a luminous eye shaped crest on it. The monster simply looked at him, sonic moved left, and it entered in his room, took a broom and began to clean the floor... "they may look scary, but are not evil" sonic turned, Chio the ermine was looking at him "Sheridan sent me for looking after you, and sincerely, i'm amazed, you defeated that huge robot with incredible ease." "and, where are those... Strange guys... The black hedgehog and the bat of the last night?" "Sincerely, i don't know. But is better if you follow me, the others are waiting, we need a new strategy against our enemies. And you are... Enough strong for helping." Sonic followed her for many corridors and stairs, that fortress was a labyrinth, "and, Chio, what happened to Sheridan?" She stopped walking "the humans that are attacking us, they... Captured me and my companions, they... Did terrible things... and Sheridan suffered more than the others... He was... A better cavy, so, they (cries) Mistreatened him more... And more... Now, his body is very fragile, and marquis is the only one capable of helping him." " ah, truly a good person." "Yes." She answered bitterly. " master, aren't you happy of our new prisoners..." " Marquis, you know, that black hedgehog is strong... But is not... Good" " in fact, tell me what you want to do with Sonic! And why... That... gem..." Sheridan told Alahastor " the chaos emerald... Tsk" the gem was on a stone table, Alahastor touched it with a finger, his finger began to burn, Alahastor removed the finger, disgusted by that thing "the chaos emeralds are very powerful things, but their power is opposite to mine's and..." He threw the gem against Sheridan, the bat felt a terrible pain when the emerald touched his skin "...being you mine you can't even hope of having that power..." "b-but... What... Sonic... He is innocent..." " hmmm hmmm hmmm hhh he is, but he has something i want... He is like us... But..." Marquis threw him a power ring, it becomed dust in contact with Alahastor's hand " he does not suffers the contact with chaos energy... He is PERFECT" "no... No... You can't do that... He doesn't... Know..." " at least, he won't cry so much when i'll take the stone from his body..." Said Marquis " you, monster!" shouted Sheridan, he jumped ready to punch Alahastor's face... But his legs and arms becomed stone... He fell and cryied of rage, Alahastor hugged him "you are my favourite son, Sheridan, don't be a bad child..." Thelegs and arms of sharidan returned normal, he escaped from Alahastor's hug and ran from the room... "Don't worry, my dear child... You'll be important too...". his head was exploding... He opened his eyes, he was in a very dark room... The only light came out from a glass pane large the whole wall, he spinned, and with the strenght of a cannonball hit the glass, a strong energy threw him back... Shadow was really upset... "Chaos..." He didn't finished the phrase... He felt extremely weak... Like... If his energy was been drained away... There was a small violet gem on the wall, it emanated a strange energy... Something... Not good... That blocked his chaos powers... Hm... Sonic? The hedgehog was walking in front of his prison... Alongside that damned ermine! "Sonic! traitor! Can you hear me!" The hedgehog didn't noticed him... "Damn..." "Shadow! Shadow! Where are you?" Rouge's voice? His communiglove still worked? "Rouge? I-i can hear you... I'm in a strange sort of cell..." " me too! Sonic has passed in front of me... But..." What! They where near! But why they where in a prison? Personality Sheridan is strong willed and serious, he may seem cold and emotionless but, behind that mask of politeness hides a very life loving and funny person that never surrends and is disposed to burn himself alive and turn his soul to stone to save the others. His most prominent feature is that he is always, always ALWAYS so damnedly polite, even when mocking enemies. Another good thing of him is that he can't bear who despises life, suicide, homicide, self complaint and depression are not tolerated! But i can't hide the fact that he is quite... Dark, inside, and sometimes he acts in a moody and bitter way Without any logical reason. He is even very envious... Envious of everibody... Why people can be so happy while he suffers so much... What they have more than him... What they paid... More than him... Why they can do everything without no consequence WHY! (If Sheridan starts speaking like this is better if you go away...) He tends to waste his time inventing stupid philiosophical phrases that he uses when he wants to look... Wise? And so Chio uses her beautiful SHOVEL to put an end to this commedia. His only passion (or better obsession) is the occult: after Alahastor enslaved him and his friends with an esotherical pact he began studying occult for finding a way to broke the pact... Of course failing. Fighting abilities sheridan is very strong and fast, his fighting style is mainly melee but he tends to avoid any attack without attacking, in fact, he is quite boring because he will constantly avoid all your attacks and will even mock you... Now any stupid character will get enraged and attack even harder and sheridan will only avoid... Avoid... Avoid... Since his opponent will get tired and now... LET'S DANCE, seriously, he will attack without mercy and in a way that truly reminds dancing, one of his attacks consists in him spinning on his hat and smashing repeatedly the enemy with his irony shoes... He hits very hard and deals lots of damage but he is also very weak phisically a pair of well-aimed shots can shut him down definitely... main attacks: stream of punches: attacks with many punches charged with negative energy. null-kick: jumps very high and kicks the ground generating a shockwave of negative energy. distortion punch: punches the enemy and after a few seconds the target is thrown away by an explosion of negative energy. null turn: does some kind of piroette and smashes the enemy with his powerful kicks. vortex of void: (grab attack) puts his hands on the enemy's chest, then a powerful energy traps the enemy and Sheridan uses his stream of punches. dark emanation: punches the ground and causes an explosion of violet energy around him. last dance: throws the enemy in the air then grabs he or she, turns faster and faster then throws the target to the ground causing a small explosion. lifebreak dance: does a break dance on his hat while hits many times the enemy with his kicks. feel the IRONY: performs a lifebreak dance then uses the stream of punch and the last dance. final attack NOTHING MORE THAN DUST: punches the enemy and throws it away, while the enemy is lying on the ground he kicks he or she in the air then flies behind his enemy and punches he /she sending the target on the ground again, but after that sheridan uses his powers to attract the enemy and punches again again again... Then, while the enemy is lying on the ground kicks he or she finishing the match, after this attack he murmurs, "nothing more than dust..." Relations with other characters Chio the ermine: love interest and his main weakness, his mask of politeness forces him to appear immune to love but she broke his heart of steel with her SHOVEL many years ago, with a big lovely hit in the face (shovel is written bigger because it's its name, of course every gardener gives a name to their shovel, and Chio named it SHOVEL) he even wrote a poem for her but of course he is not very happy of even looking at it. He loves her because she is the only thing enough strong to resist to his charming personality, even if she is completely mad of love for him (reacting with more shovel hits). Thornley the wolf: Sheridan :"thornley, so this is your name..." Thornley :"... ( looks at him angrily) S:"i Can understand you, growing up with a father like Alahastor is not very funny... I know how you feel, on the right side but at the same time you think you are inferior, you want to be like him but you are disgusted... Am i right?" T: "... (looks at him even more angrily)" S :" i was the first of four brothers, but at the same time the weakest... I preferred studying at fighting... and because this evil people took me very easily and did me very horrible things... And i never fought... Not speaking is like not fighting, and simply looking at the others angrily won't defend you forever... Don't do my same error... " T: "(cries and hugs him) " S: "(hugs him) is not important how much your father is evil with you... You can be better than him..." T: "(murmurs) i'm not defending myself..." their first dialogue Thornley is the most similar thing to a son Sheridan has, the two are even quite similar, and Sheridan wishes any good for the little wolf. Both two had a tormented family life and are still trying to open themselves to the others (or to stop wearing a mask, like sheridan) and both love reading and are fascinated by occult, they are even covered of scars, Sheridan phisically while thornley mentally. Jagra the cat: " what's the matter Jagra?" "b-boss, i think, i'm quite fallen in love..." "but love is a beautiful thing... Why you are so sad?" "because... I'm not sure... Will she be the right person... Am i the right person for her?" "let me guesss... Is she maybe a small lizard... From ceteria..." "..." "(i always thought they were in love...) smile, i'm sure she'll be more than happy of staying with you..." he threats him like a son, the teen shy cat is his assistant and loves being it, and sheridan is always happy of reading the profiles he writes thanks to his observation abilities. He tries to make him happy but can't tolerate when his dear assistant and second adoptive son fails an important business... Graaaaaaah!!! Of course his anger ends with a few tears of the cat... Sabre the lizard: Sheridan:" ehhhm, is this a portrait of me?" Sabre:"mhhhhn" Sheridan:" ah, beautiful..." she is his third adoptive children, evenn if she is more faithful to marquis than to him, and because this Sheridan can't always understand the young artist... But she has a crush for Jagra so... How happy! But sometimes he may criticise her for her... Intrigating nature? Gann the horse: " Gann i need... Some of your wisdom..." "(Gann is beating someting on an anvil) if i can help you." "well, if you can't decide... Saving somebody you love or somebody you don't know?" "(stops beating on the anvil) are you speaking of the hedgehog..." "maybe..." "when he'll wake up i don't know of he'll remember somethin' so, do what you always do, follow your nature." "thank you Gann..." "(starts beating again) mpfh" Gann is Sheridan's wisdom and adviser, Sheridan asked him so many times what to do that probably Gann is the only one truly capable of understanding truly the gentleman bat. Marquis: m:"hi, battysqueak..." s:"what's the matter, serpent?" m:"nhhh, don't be so acid... I was just curious about that old scar i cured, is it still doing troubles..." s:"no, thank you..." m:"ok, just for being sure that the FRAILEST of us was fine..." s:"don't try to use your tricks with me... I've noticed the charmspeak..." m:"mph, i can never play with you..." s:"remember serpent, i will always stomp on your horrid head." m:"and i will be sure that you'll be the last to see my stomach..." Sheridan hates the demon, he hates him with all his soul... he hates him so much and bitterly... Because that monster despises life, a so precious thing, and his desire to eat everibody... Uhnn disgusting... And the thing he hates most is that he depends on that disgusting reptile, being the only medic capable of curing his injuries. And another thing that makes him even more angry is that that monster is flirting with his beloved Chio... Trivia Category:HeroesCategory:Anti-HeroesCategory:BatsCategory:Fly type characters * He is afraid of cold, so he wears an enormous soft collar of fur. * the negative energy he uses comes from his continous stress. * without his monocular his left eye is almost blind and becomes gray. * he wears a smoking because his body is covered of scars. * his favourite food are lemons, without sugar. * for some unknown reason (Marquis) he hates gods and religions but is not a realist. * his name is based from the author Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. * he resulted 19 on the mary sue test (very good result) * this character has been made by enemicarium so forgive any grammatical errors (i'm a foreigner). * he has a kingdom hearts alter ego Category:Strong Category:Generous Characters Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Depressing Past Category:Fly type characters Category:Flying Category:Melee Combatant Category:Bats Category:Lawful good Category:Hero